


Every Piece Obliterated

by harper_m



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to ‘To Accept as a Fact or Truth’. Naomi had run, which in retrospect is still as good of an idea as it was when she’d had it nearly an hour before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Piece Obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Contains twincest.

Naomi turns off her mobile and thinks about telling her mum that if Emily or anyone who looks like her comes by, to tell her that she just needs a fucking day or two to sort through things, but then her mum would ask her why and she's not sure she has the wherewithal to keep from turning the color of a tomato even when all she has to do is lie about this.

She’d run, which in retrospect is still as good of an idea as it was when she’d had it nearly an hour before. They’d never even made it off of the floor, and so she’d woken up with her face pressed hard into the carpet and Katie curled into her from behind. She’d only known it was Katie because Emily had been dead asleep in front of her, stretched out on her stomach as if she’d just sort of been tossed there, and it’s entirely likely that she had been. The last thing Naomi remembers is grinning down at Katie and doing something which can only appropriately be called _fucking her hard_. Or, perhaps it could more appropriately be called something else, but Naomi is too mortified to even think it.

When she’d come crashing through the door, her mum had looked at her and raised a single brow, her lips moving as if she was trying to bite back a smile, and Naomi kind of hated her for it, because if she had a parent who was sensitive or, god forbid, actually strict about such things, then she wouldn’t have dared spending the night away from home with her girlfriend, and so would not have ended up in the predicament she has. As it is, she spends nearly an hour in the shower, completely using up all of the hot water until she’s standing under something that turns first tepid and then downright freezing, because she isn’t sure what the appropriate response to having a threesome with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s sister is supposed to be, but she figures it should at least involve feeling distinctly dirty about it all.

It’s sort of ironic that Emily has managed to find something to top all of the other things she’s forced into Naomi’s life. Naomi thinks bitterly that it had been bad enough when she was just still dealing with an oddly non-threatening stalker who was shy in everything else except snogging her and when she was spending the bulk of her time trying not to think about questioning her sexuality. It qualified as an appropriate amount of turmoil and upheaval, and Naomi had gone through enough of it to be well satisfied that she’d met her quota for adolescent angst. But, Christ… _this_.

And so, fine, she thinks, trying to think about it rationally. She’d done it. She’d participated enthusiastically in an incestuous lesbian threesome. She’d fucked Katie Fitch, and Katie wasn’t quite the bane of her existence that she had been, but there’s still enough hate and anger there to make that unsettling. She’d watched Katie fuck Emily, and vice versa, and she’d liked it. She’d liked it a lot.

She doesn’t leave her room for the rest of the day.

******

They show up at her house later that afternoon, and her mum simply lets them in.

She’s left smiling politely at her mum in a _fuck off_ kind of way, because Katie and Emily are standing in her doorway, staring at her, and her mum is hovering, because she doesn’t know why Naomi dislikes Emily’s sister as much as she does, but she does know that the girl has done something to her daughter that likely requires expressions of parental warning and censure. Emily looks stressed and pained and Katie looks pinched and angry, and she’s only just switched her mobile back on but she’s had time to see that she has eight missed calls and seven voicemails.

She knows it was cowardly to avoid them. This is something they’re going to have to discuss, after all, but once she started avoiding thinking about how things were going to go from there on out, she’d found it so comforting that she couldn’t stop.

It takes letting Katie and Emily into her room and shooting her mum a warning glare laden with _‘just back off and give us some privacy because I’ve got this’_ to break the stalemate. Emily stops just inside the door, like she’s determined to give Naomi all the space she needs, but Katie stomps across the room to lean against the far wall. Her glare only intensifies, and if Katie was any more imposing or any better of a fighter than Naomi knows her to be, then her demeanor would be almost dangerous. As it is, though, Naomi feels no need to worry when she hisses at Emily, “Why is she here?”

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here, you stupid cunt,” Katie sneers before Emily can answer, sounding as bored as she looks.

Naomi thinks that she’s going to literally fly across the room, her anger is so great, but Emily steps between them and frowns worriedly. “What Katie means is that we’re worried.”

She figures that Emily leaves it at a simple, plain _worried_ because she doesn’t have the energy to list all the varied things they’re probably worried about.

Now that the moment to confront this has come, Naomi finds that she’s seething. She feels trapped, as if the two of them have always been in on some plan of which she’s been unaware, as if they’ve just been laughing at her behind her back for all this time.

“We’re sorry,” Emily says, and she looks positively forlorn. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

She wishes that Emily would stop talking in _we’s_.

“Look,” Katie says, obviously tiring of Emily’s apologies, “all we need to know is that you’re going to keep your fucking mouth shut. And, all I need to know is that you’re not going to be a cunt to my sister.”

She takes great delight in simply staring at Katie with a slight smirk on her face, because Katie’s cheeks start to turn red with fury and don’t stop.

“Naomi,” Emily says softly, laying a hand on her forearm. “Please.”

Naomi pulls away from the touch. She walks over to her bed and sits down calmly, because the more detached she appears, the more Katie looks like she’s simply going to explode with anger. “Why should I?” she asks coldly, more because she doesn’t at all know how to handle the situation, and it’s natural to revert back to being a bitch.

Katie is across the room in a flash. She’s got her hand balled into a fist and is flying toward Naomi with murderous intent in her eyes. Emily makes a move as if to stop her, but Katie’s determined, and maybe she’s more of a threat than Naomi had thought, because she’s able to move out of the way of the punch, but Katie’s momentum does send them flying down onto the mattress.

“She loves you, you stupid bitch,” Katie hisses, so angry that Naomi can barely understand her through the lisp. Katie’s got her hands wrapped around Naomi’s throat, and they’re tight enough to be causing her some distress. Her knees are squeezing her sides uncomfortably, and Naomi’s about to take a wild swing at Katie to try and get free when Emily steps up and puts her hand on her sister’s shoulder. Katie holds her grip for a moment longer, clearly unwilling to back down, before pushing away with a sound of disgust.

“Whatever,” she says, looking away and swallowing hard. “I don’t know why I even care. Tell people if you want. They won’t believe you. And if you hurt Emily… well, then, she should have known all along that you would.”

She turns her glare Emily’s way, and finishes with a bitter, “This is your fault, anyway. We’d _agreed_ , Emily.”

The way she stresses ‘ _agreed’_ seems to almost physically pain Emily, who is looking between the two of them helplessly.

Naomi takes her time sitting up. She rubs at her throat, because there’s still an ache there, and eyes Katie warily. She’s sitting rather dejectedly, but also with grim determination, as if she’s decided the worst is going to happen and that she’s just going to have to bloody face it, just like she faces all of the other things that come her way, and Naomi can’t help but appreciate that.

Katie, at least, is defiant in her downfall.

“At the very least,” she says gingerly, because her throat is scratchy and her mouth is dry and she’s not entirely certain if what she’s about to say is the truth, “I think I deserve some answers.”

Emily’s started gnawing at her lower lip and Katie has decided to stare blankly at the wall, as if she can simply imagine herself out of the room, and so for a long moment, Naomi’s request goes unanswered.

“Well?” she prompts, growing increasingly frustrated.

It’s Emily who breaks first, her voice a raspy whisper. “What do you want to know?”

“Before last night, when was the last time you…” She trails off, because she finds she doesn’t quite know what to call it, and somehow saying ‘ _fucked’_ seems oddly crude and out of place.

The hesitant, embarrassed smile on Emily’s face is enough to make her think that she’s going to hear something absolutely horrible come out of her mouth in reply, like _last week_ or _Tuesday night_ , but instead Emily gives her a shrug and goes, “Before college started.”

The words hit Naomi hard. “Last summer?” She knows she looks vaguely horrified, but she can’t help it. “Not even a year ago? I thought you said you were _younger_.”

She hadn’t known what they’d meant by that when they’d said it the night before, but she’d envisioned a pair of bumbling, barely adolescent girls giggling and experimenting and maybe, just once, letting things get out of hand and now she has a feeling that’s not at all what happened.

“That’s younger,” Katie huffs, finally swinging back around so that she’s looking at Naomi. “Or maybe you age in reverse. It would explain your wardrobe. You’re secretly a geriatric.”

“Katie,” Emily says warningly, but this time Katie doesn’t back down.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” she challenges, her lips twisting into a frown. “It doesn’t matter what happened, or when, or how it happened. The fact is that it did, and that you asked to know about it and so now you _do_ know about it. It’s not even your fault, because Emily’s the one who can’t keep it in her pants, and who gets, like, fucked up and horny and forgets that she’s supposed to think with her brain, but when she woke up this morning to find you gone, she was well upset and it wasn’t because she was afraid you were going to tell anybody. It was because she was afraid you were going to leave her now that you know she’s, like, a freak.”

“Katie!” Emily says again, though now more urgently.

“What?” Katie says belligerently, arms crossed across her chest. “It’s true. And you should have thought of all this before you started actively trying to manipulate me into shagging your girlfriend, for fuck’s sake. Christ, Emily, am I really supposed to be the voice of fucking reason here?”

“How long did you two fuck?” Naomi asks, giving up.

“You mean, on average?” Katie asks bitingly.

“Jesus Christ,” Emily mutters, bringing her hand to her forehead and covering her eyes. “Does it really matter, Naomi?”

Which answers that, Naomi thinks, because if they’re too embarrassed to even tell her, then perhaps she doesn’t actually want to know.

“I don’t know what you think I’m supposed to do now,” she mutters tiredly, looking down at her lap because she can’t stand to focus on either of the twins.

“Develop selective amnesia,” Katie mutters dryly.

Emily settles lightly onto the bed next to her and reaches out a tentative hand and rests it on Naomi’s thigh. “I understand if you need some time…”

“Fuck, Emily,” Katie huffs, and Emily glares at her for a long moment before continuing.

“Like I said, I understand if you need time to think about this.”

“She’s had the whole fucking morning to think,” Katie says, rolling her eyes. “What the fuck else is there to think about other than what I’m going to have to do to make sure she stays silent on the subject and whether or not she’s going to still be your girlfriend.”

As much as Katie seems to fear it, Naomi has no intention of ever telling anyone what she now knows. It feels too invasive, like it’s a secret that isn’t hers to share, and it’d been too beautiful, really, for her to ruin it by ruining them. The notion of Katie’s social downfall is appealing, of course, but she can’t hurt Katie without hurting Emily as well.

Still, though, she’s owed a little revenge.

“This couldn’t be more brilliant, you know,” she says with a smirk, eyes fixed on Katie. “You at my mercy.”

She’s surprised by the way Emily stiffens defensively at her side.

“Naomi, don’t do this,” she says, a hint of pleading in her words.

“Don’t what?” she snaps back caustically. “Point out that she’s a hypocritical cunt?”

Emily looks at her sadly, then sighs. “Don’t hurt her just because she loves me.”

“Fuck you, Em,” Katie says sharply, then turns away, gaze once again focused on the far wall. “Don’t even…”

“Shut up,” Naomi hisses, unable to get the memory out of her head of Emily holding Katie’s hand and imploring Naomi to just please _understand_. And she had understood, at least for a moment, and she’d reached down to where their joined hands were pressed against her bare belly and she’d wound her way into the tangle of fingers and in that time, they’d all been one. “Am I the one who’s in the way here? Is that it?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Katie says flatly, though she doesn’t turn around. “Emily’s mad about you.”

She catches Emily staring sadly at the back of Katie’s head.

She thinks about what Emily said, and about how it makes so much sense. She’d thought she understood it the night before, because it seemed like a natural sort of jealousy. Once Emily was Katie’s and now she’s Naomi’s, and of course they love each other. They’re sort of forced to love each other, because they share blood and history and there’s nothing that can change that.

It’s a different sort of realization now that she thinks they might have fallen in love with one another. It makes her want to ask them why they stopped being together, but it’s a stupid question, really. There are a number of answers, and all of them are obvious.

“I don’t think I can be in the middle of this,” she says softly, and nearly gasps at the way Emily’s nails dig into her thigh.

“You stupid bitch,” Katie says roughly, her voice almost guttural. She’s looking at Naomi again, and her eyes are filled with angry tears. “You stupid, stupid bitch. Don’t you dare fucking do this to her.”

“No,” Emily says, but her grip on Naomi loosens. “You were right, Katie. This is my fault.”

Katie’s eyes narrow with helpless fury.

Her mum sees them out because Naomi just can’t.

******

It’s nearly a week later when she opens the front door to find Katie on her porch, hand raised to knock.

“You’re a massive, fucking cunt,” Katie says immediately, then pushes Naomi back into her house. She grabs her by the arm and doesn’t let go until she’s pulled the other girl up to her room. Once there, she flings Naomi onto the bed and then closes the door firmly behind them.

She’s deadly still, arms crossed over her chest, and Naomi wouldn’t normally put up with this kind of treatment from Katie, but there’s something in her eyes that keeps her seated.

“You will not break her fucking heart over this,” Katie says finally, pointing menacingly at Naomi. “You will get the fuck over it and go find her and apologize, and you’ll beg her to take you back.”

Naomi shrugs, then laughs darkly. “It’s not that easy,” she says, because she’s been thinking about this since the twins left her room that day. She’s cried and she’s stared at herself in the mirror, and she’s tried to avoid thinking about the growing pit in her belly. She’s warded off caring questions from her mum and has fought the temptation that prods her to call Emily and say whatever it takes to fix this, but she just can’t.

“It _is_ that fucking easy,” Katie hisses, leaning in close. “She’s so miserable I can’t stand it, and I don’t see how you can, either.”

“It doesn’t feel very good, does it,” Naomi says, lifting her chin challengingly, “to come between two people who love one another.”

“If this is some kind of lecture on my morals or a stupid fucking protest of some sort or some kind of lesson you’re trying to teach me, you fucking miserable cow, you can just…”

“Jesus, Katie,” she explodes, because it should be obvious what she means. “I know you’re in love with her. Why are you trying so hard? I’ve gotten out of your way.”

“Out of my way?” Katie repeats incredulously. “What the fuck are you on about? Do you actually think in that demented little brain of yours that we in any way inhabit a world where it would just be _okay_ for Emily and me to be together? I’m not that fucking selfless, for fuck’s sake, and you’re not that deluded. It pains me to say it, but you’re fucking smarter than that, Naomi. Think _about_ it.”

She says the last part hotly, as if she’s incensed.

“I know it’s not necessarily socially acceptable…”

“Fucking…” Katie pauses, takes a deep breath, and tries to calm herself. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, exactly, but Emily loves you. You understand that, don’t you? And now she thinks you hate her, and that you think she’s some sort of, like, abomination, and whatever noble thing you think you’re trying to do here is only hurting her, not helping her, you idiotic wanker.”

It’s the way Katie’s voice softens slightly, her last insult sounding not necessarily affectionate but not necessarily hateful, that makes her sigh, slump forward slightly, and nod her head.

******

The first thing she says when she sees Emily is, “I’m sorry.”

The second thing she says is, “I think we should have an open relationship.”

Emily already has tears streaming down her face from the first thing, so the absolute shock that follows the second is almost comical.

“I… You what?”

Naomi blushes. She put a lot of thought into this conversation after Katie left, and was sure that she was going to be able to discuss this calmly and rationally, but Emily is just staring at her, mouth open, and she hasn’t even gotten to the hard part yet.

So, she clears her throat and takes a deep breath, but her voice still cracks when she says, “I think you should date Katie as well.”

She’s trying to be ridiculously open minded about this, because it’s complicated and painful and she appreciates that, but it’s hard to do with Emily staring at her as if she’s grown a second head.

“You think I should date Katie as well,” Emily repeats slowly, as if she’s trying to make Naomi’s proclamation make more sense.

Naomi only blushes harder.

Emily just stares at her helplessly, silent.

“It’s obvious that she loves you and that you love her,” Naomi finally mutters, embarrassed. “It doesn’t seem to make much sense, the two of you trying to pretend like you don’t. So, I thought… That is, this seemed like the best solution.”

“The best solution is for you to suggest that I should date my sister?” Emily asks incredulously.

Naomi has revised the way she thinks it all happened. She doesn’t know when it started, but they’re twins, and she’s probably not entirely spot-on about just how much twins have in common, but it seems likely that they might have started considering certain things around the same time. She isn’t sure who would have been more horrified by the notion but thinks it might have been Katie, because being gay, or at the very least bi, was significantly more likely to fuck up her life than it was Emily’s. Exploring it together might have seemed safe, because no matter that it sometimes seems that Katie thinks Emily is a complete and utter loser and Emily glares at Katie with seething hatred, they’ve always had a fierce sort of closeness between them. It was probably their only safety, especially then, and there was undoubtedly something that happened somewhere in between, when it shifted from experimentation to something else, but it did make a certain sort of sense. All of those secrets and all of that trust had to make the thing between them even stronger, and with sex thrown into the mix, it seems almost logical.

She considers that a person can play multiple roles, be sister and lover both. It has to be hard, because there’s a melding there that can’t be escaped, but they’re so different in so many ways that it’s not as if they’re not unique enough to intrigue one another on a completely different level. And yes, it’s hard for her to understand, because she’s never had a sister and so doesn’t know what that relationship is like – how complicated it is, or how intertwined, or what parts of it might feel wrong and what parts of it might feel perfectly right – but she knows enough to know that they might’ve agreed that they were going to stop the physical part of it, but there was little they could do to control the mental part of it. It’s what had driven Katie near mad with jealousy and what had prompted Emily to allow it.

So, “Yes. It’s the best solution.”

“I just…” Emily stops, looks at her warily. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

She watches Naomi for a moment longer, confusion building. “I mean, have you actually thought about what you’re saying? Have you put any thought into it at all?”

Naomi stiffens, offended. “Of course I have,” she snaps, because she hadn’t anticipated her generous gesture being met with anything other than gratitude. “I don’t want to come between the two of you.”

Emily takes a deep breath and bites nervously at her lower lip, as if she’s trying to work out how to say all of the things she’s thinking. “What you’re telling me is that I have your full permission to shag my sister any time I like? Because that’s what I hear, Naomi. I can’t _date_ Katie. _Christ_. What are you even thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I’m trying to do the right thing for all of us, here.”

It comes out with a mixture of exasperation and irritation, because she’s the one who’s having to deal with a traumatic fucking situation that no one else seems to want to assist with. How is she supposed to handle this? Carry on with Emily as if she hadn’t seen the look on Katie’s face that night? Pretend like it had never happened, and treat Katie with the same disdain as she had before? She wasn’t entirely convinced she even fit anymore, because she couldn’t stop comparing the way Emily looked at her with the way Emily looked at Katie. And, fine, maybe Emily stared at both of them with the same look of devotion and love, but surely that had to mean something. It isn’t as if she loves Katie any less or Naomi any more.

“Maybe there isn’t any right thing,” Emily says hesitantly, clearly reading the frustration on Naomi’s face. “And I appreciate the offer, really, but…”

“Why did you stop?” Naomi demands, not particularly interested in whatever Emily had been preparing to say.

“Stop what?”

“Whatever it was you were doing with Katie. Why did you stop?”

Emily rocks back. She seems to actually think seriously about the question, if the introspective look in her eyes is any guide. “Something like that… It can’t go on forever,” she offers with a helpless shrug. “What were we supposed to do? Be secret lovers for the rest of our lives? Miss out on everything else because of this one thing that shouldn’t have even happened in the first place? Worry constantly about being found out? Who would want to live that way, really?”

“I wouldn’t have pictured you for one to just give up,” Naomi murmurs drolly, then rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I get that it was difficult.”

Emily looks at her warily for a moment, then sighs. “I don’t mean to start an argument or whatever, but why do you even care?”

“It’s just sad,” Naomi replies immediately. She smiles ruefully and shakes her head. “Anyway, I can’t look at you now without seeing the two of you together. I feel like an interloper.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Emily says immediately, faintly. “You understand how much I love you, don’t you? How much I want this, you and me together?”

Naomi laughs softly, because it hadn’t been so very long ago when those things were completely clear. Without question. “It’s just odd, knowing I’m not the only one you feel that way about.”

******

Not surprisingly, things are not resolved following her conversation with Emily. She leaves without making any sort of commitments, because the plan she’d thought she could live with hadn’t been accepted with the enthusiasm she thought it’d deserved. A day passes while she tries to work out just how she feels about it all. She’s talked to both of them now, and they’ve both been remarkably resistant, so maybe the truth is that she just doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Maybe she’s imagined all the things she thought she saw pass between them, and maybe she misunderstood what Emily had been trying to tell her that night, with their hands all clasped together.

Maybe she really is as stupid as she’s beginning to feel.

The knock at her door surprises her, and when she opens it, she resolves to tell her mother to stop simply letting people come up to her room.

“Going to let us in, then?” Katie asks crankily, then pushes past her. Emily follows more hesitantly, shooting shy smiles up at Naomi in a way that is painfully reminiscent of the girl who once waited for her on the steps before class every day.

No one manages to say anything long enough for the mood to turn awkward. Naomi is finished talking, because every time she does, someone treats her as if she’s an absolute moron.

“So, we’ve talked,” Emily begins, and has to clear her throat because the words come out in a scratchy, barely audible whisper. Katie glares at her, as if it’s typical of Emily to make a mess of everything when she could handle it all ever so much more competently, but when Emily glares back, she simply sighs and lets Emily continue without interruption. “We talked,” she repeats, and this time her voice is stronger, “and I’m not going to do it without you. Not now.”

She doesn’t even know how Emily remembers those words, or how _she_ does, because they’d all been spectacularly fucked up and it was really such a small part of the whole evening, but Emily says them with deliberate calm, as if she expects Naomi to know just what she’s referencing, and Naomi does.

Her throat goes dry, because they’re both watching her, waiting on a reaction. And _Christ_ … but she’s fairly sure she knows what they mean by this, and it’s the kind of thing that really should be followed by a moment of privacy, because she thinks she’s on the verge of hyperventilating.

“You’re saying…” she begins shakily.

“Of course that’s what she’s fucking saying,” Katie snaps, then rolls her eyes.

“And you agreed to this?” Naomi replies, embarrassed by the way her voice warbles into a higher register.

Katie looks away for a moment before turning back to look at her. Her face has the same look of irritation on it that she’s come to expect from the other girl, but there’s something else there as well. Something steely. “For fuck’s sake, I enjoyed it and I know you did too, so I don’t know why this is a problem.”

And it’s not that it’s a problem, even though it kind of is and even though it should be. It’s that it all feels inevitable in some way, like maybe this is what she’d been expecting all along. How else could she have meant it, when she’d told Emily that she should be with Katie as well? Did she honestly think she would be happy knowing her girlfriend was off with another girlfriend, even if the other girlfriend was also her sister? She wasn’t like all the rest of them, the ones who liked to make it look like they couldn’t be arsed about anything, much less love. She never had been, even when she was trying to make it look like that too.

“I would say this all comes as a surprise, but surprisingly, it doesn’t,” she says with a soft laugh.

Katie glares at her, then Emily, clearly uncomfortable to the point of fury. “I told you this was a stupid idea.”

“Backing out already, Katiekins?” Naomi teases with a vicious smirk, because she remembers what Katie had said only a moment earlier and she’s more than tired of the Fitch siblings holding against her the fact that she’d enjoyed something. And, whatever. Maybe she could use it against one of them, for once. “I thought you said you enjoyed it. Shouldn’t you be trying harder to convince me?”

“Yeah, sure,” Katie says tightly, her glare darkening into a scowl. “Just as soon as you convince me that you didn’t just cream yourself with excitement when Emily told you we’d do it.”

“Maybe you two could try to get along,” Emily interjects, leveling them both with a glare of her own, “seeing as how we’re all about to shag.”

Naomi laughs with shock at the statement, then looks as Emily as if she’s lost her mind. “You realize my mother is just downstairs,” she says scathingly, “probably listening intently for any sounds of catfighting or invective hurling so that she can rush up here to my rescue. Do you really want her to instead find me in the midst of an orgy with the Fitch twins?”

“Sounds like a yes to me,” Katie snorts, then shakes her head. “Whatever. I don’t know where you pictured this grand plan of yours unfolding, Em, but it’s not as if this makes it any easier.”

Emily seems to almost sulk. “You never were particularly worried about your mother before.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t have Katie in my bedroom before, now did I?” Naomi pauses, pushes down any irritation she might be feeling, and then says calmly, “Clearly one of the first things we have to do is convince her that we’re all friends now. Katie, you could try being less of a cunt. It might help.”

Katie seems to ignore her completely. “So that’s it? We show up here, say we’re up for it if it’s all three of us together, and you just merrily agree? No questions?”

“Both of you have spent the past few days telling me how unrealistic I’m being, and now you come to me with a rather reasonable compromise, and you’re irritated that I’ve not protested enough for your liking? Exactly how am I supposed to please you in this situation?”

She’s morbidly fascinated by the way Katie’s cheeks flush dark red.

“You’re thinking of the various ways you want me to please you,” she scoffs in disbelief, then rolls her eyes. She turns to look to Emily for support, but she’s blushing just as deeply. “I was right before. It’s all you Fitches think about.”

“You can’t blame us,” Emily says with a shrug. Her eyes have grown dark, and she’s looking out from under her lashes in a way that makes Naomi distinctly aware of just how much she appreciates the expression. And then she knows what’s coming, because Emily has always telegraphed what she’s planning to do. She gets the look she has right now and licks her lips, always licks her lips, and Naomi feels her stomach clench because it’s going to happen and she’s not going to stop it.

It’s like Emily is some sort of superhero when it comes to kissing, always finding and exploiting weaknesses, moving with unnatural speed, and braving every obstacle. The notion that Naomi’s mum might walk in to find them snogging with Emily’s sister watching avidly from the bed doesn’t seem to be a deterrent at all, because she barely has time to tense before Emily is on her. It’s like it always is, a little overwhelming, because Emily has always done everything with focused intensity when it comes to her. And Emily likes this. She knows she does, because kissing softens Naomi in ways that other things can’t, because she’s vulnerable to physical touch in the way that others often aren’t. She’s always had her mum, who was free in doling out hugs and kisses on the cheek and kisses on the forehead – when allowed, that is – but this is different, because there’s always been a certain isolation to her life that makes her timid in response to this sort of incursion into her space. She gets over it, of course, because it’s just the initial shock, and that, even, has faded with time.

Still.

There’s something about the way that Emily scratches lightly at the back of her neck that undoes her every single time, so it’s quite unfair that she’s doing it now. “Emily,” Naomi says, breaking away with a gasp. She wants to say more, because she still thinks this is a very bad idea, but Emily is staring at her lips and licking her own, and her throat closes around the words.

“We’ll just have to be quiet,” Emily says, her voice rough, her fingers already teasing at the hem of Naomi’s shirt. Her smile wavers for a second, as if she’s had a thought that’s absolutely filthy. Her eyes flick over to Katie briefly, and Naomi follows them, sees the other girl watching them, legs crossed and body tilted toward them slightly, as if she’s been pulled in their direction. “You’ll help her, won’t you Katie?”

At the words, Naomi has to close her eyes and bite her lower lip, unaccountably affected by them.

“Maybe some music…” she offers weakly, then hisses in a breath, because Katie’s come up behind her.

“Just so we’re clear,” Katie whispers in her ear, having strained up on tip-toe to reach, “I’ll gladly fuck you, yeah, but I don’t have to like you.”

“Katie,” Emily admonishes, and their eyes meet over the curve of Naomi’s shoulder.

“What? Play nice?” Katie taunts back, before deliberately lowering her mouth to the curve of Naomi’s shoulder and biting down hard. “I’ll leave that to you, Ems.”

She knows she’ll have a bruise tomorrow, and she sort of wants to bite Katie back, just out of spite, but Emily’s apparently given up her peace-making attempts, because she sighs and then pulls Naomi’s shirt over her head unceremoniously, and she gets distracted. Seconds later and they’ve worked together to remove her bra; Emily wraps her lips around an already hard nipple while Katie begins to push her jeans down over her hips, and it feels strange, because none of them are fucked up and there’s still light spilling in through the window, which makes it deliberate and real in a way that it hadn’t been before.

When they push her down onto the bed, she’s naked. She expects them to crawl up after her, but they don’t. Instead, Emily’s hand shoots out to wrap in Katie’s hair, and she watches, a little shocked, as they begin to snog. She wonders when they decided that they have all the time in the world, because their kisses are deep and slow, lingering in a way that makes her burn with both desire and jealousy. Naomi can’t tell who’s in control, primarily, no doubt, because control is a tricky thing when it comes to Emily. You think you have it until you realize you absolutely don’t.

It takes them forever to undress each other. Every time one of them makes a bit of headway, the other stops her, and it’s getting to the point where she’s starting to get annoyed when Emily finally pulls away, smiling at Katie as if dazed.

“God, I’ve missed that,” she says, and Katie sighs as if she’s embarrassed by Emily’s words, but there’s a slight smile on her lips.

“You’re a sentimental twat,” she says affectionately, then kicks out of her own skirt. “And that’s sweet and all, but I was promised that my agreement to this little arrangement would result in, like, an amazing amount of sex. So, you know, let’s get on with that.”

Emily only laughs, and Katie shushes her so dramatically, with an exaggerated glance at the door, that Naomi laughs as well. She feels a little pang, too, because this is only really the second time she’s seen them like this, so open and affectionate with one another, and she knows it’s ridiculously sappy, but she’s already a little bit addicted to it and thinks she might want to see a great deal more of it. And that’s sobering, really, because Emily is the one she’s in love with and Katie’s the one she barely tolerates, and she may have spent a great deal of time thinking about the ramifications of that night on her relationship in a purely philosophical way, but this feels like a decidedly substantive change. This feels like something that’s inching toward acceptable.

“I second Katie’s suggestion,” she finally says, and the words come out so primly that they all laugh again, because it is slightly incongruous given that she’s sprawled naked across her bed.

“Seriously, though,” Emily says a moment later, and the look on her face is indeed serious. “Fucking quiet down. I don’t fancy getting interrupted.”

Naomi nods her agreement. “And I don’t fancy scarring anyone for life.”

“Well, I don’t fancy fucking standing around here talking about things when I could be doing them.”

Naomi has to admit that it’s another thing she appreciates about Katie – her forthright nature.

******

“Don’t you dare fucking bite me,” Katie hisses in her ear as she covers Naomi’s mouth with her hand. She’s leaning against the headboard, with Naomi leaning back against her, and both of them are watching the way Emily’s head is bobbing smoothly between her legs. “I know it feels good, yeah. She’s got a clever little tongue, but you’re loud as fuck. You understand what it means to be fucking quiet, don’t you?”

The worst part about it is that the sound of Katie’s voice, low and angry, is only making it _better_.

She has to breathe through her nose, and the sound of it is so loud that she wonders they can’t hear it down the street. Behind Katie’s hand, she’s bitten down on her own tongue to try and stop the moans and whimpers, but there’s no hope, really.

“Go ahead. Fucking come for her already. I know you want to, and when you do, it’s my turn. You want to watch that, yeah, want to watch her do the same fucking thing to me she’s doing to you.”

She changes her mind. The worst part about it, maybe, is the way Emily moans against her at Katie’s words.

******

She has to admit that she does want to watch it, because she can’t take her eyes off of them. Katie’s got her hands twisted roughly in Emily’s hair, though one perhaps more gingerly than the other because it turns out that, even with the warning, she hadn’t been able to keep herself from biting down when she came. Whatever. Katie can just consider it payback.

And it’s just… Katie’s not being at all gentle. She’s got her fingers dug in and is pulling hard, and her hips are pressing up to Emily’s mouth in a demanding sort of way. She’s whispering encouragements, and it’s sort of endearing the way her lisp has gotten slightly out of control. It’s almost obscenely arousing, too, especially because Emily is looking up at Katie with an expression that’s as cocky as it is determined.

It’s only when Katie’s whisper has inched closer to something more like a quiet shout that she intervenes. She kisses her hard, because it’s only been the one night so far, but she remembers what Katie likes. She gets teeth digging into her lower lip for her trouble, but it only stings for a second before Katie soothes the spot with her tongue. And then one of Katie’s hands untangles from Emily’s hair only to immediately tangle in hers. She tugs hard, and Naomi gasps, her head flying back to bare her neck. Katie is muffling noises against her skin, breathy whimpers that grow increasingly higher in pitch until they fade away and she’s just breathing so quickly and shallowly that it’s a wonder she doesn’t pass out, and her skin is slick with sweat under Naomi’s hand.

And then, fuck, but she bites down again, and Naomi knows the spot is going to be well sore tomorrow, and they’re going to have to talk about this, because she can’t walk around looking as if she’s been gnawed on. Her anger fades, though, because Katie’s head begins to thrash back and forth and she clutches desperately at Naomi’s hair and the sound she makes is hot enough to melt. It’s a sort of helpless noise, and she likes it far more than she probably should. Likes it enough to bend down and kiss her softly, and to keep kissing her until Katie’s breath has started to even out and her muscles have started to relax; she’s almost embarrassed by the look in Emily’s eyes when she pulls back long enough to notice the other girl is watching them intently.

She looks back defiantly, daring Emily to say something, but Emily only smiles.

******

“I’d say we’re off to a smashing start,” Emily says when she crawls up between them. Naomi rolls her eyes and Katie snorts, and Emily finishes dryly, “Except for the part where my jaw sort of aches and no one’s made me come yet.”

“Fuck off,” Katie says, trying for bitchy but landing somewhere near affectionate. “We’ve gotten what we want. Handle your own business.”

She looks to Naomi, hoping to see support, but Naomi is simply smirking at her.

“Whatever,” Emily sighs, voice full of fake disapproval. “Fine then. If this is the way it has to be, then I’ll make ground rules. Rule number one. One of you will get me off.”

Naomi raises a single brow, then looks down at her condescendingly, feeling decidedly playful. “And what happens if we break this rule?”

Emily glares back at her mutinously but is clearly stumped, so that when she comes out with, “Something _very_ bad,” it takes quite a bit of effort not to laugh at her.

“I need concrete examples.” Naomi pauses, sniffs disdainfully. “If you’re going to instate rules, then clearly you’re working from a reward versus punishment paradigm, so I need to know what the punishment is for an infraction of the rules. How else can I work out the costs of inaction as compared to the benefits of action?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Katie groans irritably from the other side of the bed, then pushes up onto her elbow so that she can see both of them clearly. “The costs of your inaction will be that I’ll make her scream so fucking loud that your mum will break down the bloody door trying to see what’s happened, you pretentious swot.” She pauses for a second, smirks triumphantly at Naomi’s slightly horrified look, then asks sweetly, “So, how do you want it, Ems?”

Emily pauses, looks over at Naomi victoriously – and with the both of them so bloody pleased with themselves, it’s almost enough for Naomi to want to commit grievous bodily injury – and seems to consider it. “Can I have a list of options, please?”

“Sure,” Katie says with an indolent shrug, and her smirk has transformed into something unbelievably maddening. “From the front. From the back. On your knees. Hard. Harder. Tongue. Fingers. Me. Naomi. Me and Naomi. Or, you could just wank. Whatever you want, babes.” She finishes with a flourish then frowns, her face darkening. “I know there are more, yeah, but I don’t know what kind of fucking supplies you two have got stashed here, so, you know, expand as appropriate.”

Naomi immediately blushes bright red, then turns her face into the pillow with a groan. “I hate both of you,” she mutters, though one hand reaches out to trail down Emily’s stomach. She gets a hard gasp in reply, Emily’s muscles so tense beneath her touch that she actually feels kind of sorry that they’ve made her wait.

“Obviously,” Katie says dryly, reaching over so that her hand is covering Naomi’s. “You’re being real fucking clear on that point. It’s a principled stand to be admired, babes.” She exerts a little pressure, dragging her hand down until it’s between Emily’s thighs, and then they’re touching her, together. After a minute, her fingers slip away, and she continues, her voice considerably more strained than before. “So, if you can, like, manage to handle that on your own for a second…”

She trails off, because she’s watching Emily’s lips with an intensity that’s almost frightening, and Naomi almost giggles when she sees Emily’s tongue flick out to lick at her own, because she’s adorably predictable.

They’re kissing, and it’s so seamless that it makes the notion that they’re ever not kissing seem to be what’s foreign. Emily shifts slightly, rolling onto her side, and Naomi follows her, plastering herself to the shorter girl’s back, her arm now curled around Emily’s waist. There’s a moment of irritation, because she doesn’t like not being able to see them, but she can still hear the sounds they’re making, and it’s a decent substitute. It helps when Emily reaches down and places her hand on Naomi’s forearm, substantiating the connection between them. It’s comfortable, even, like a slow and easy culmination of their afternoon together. She thinks they probably need that, because they’ve really only dealt with the physical and she’s not sure she has the strength to go into the emotional just yet. She’s not sure she’ll ever have it, might instead prefer to continue along as they are, disconnected from the realities of life and far away from the inevitable arguments and petty jealousies that will no doubt arise.

“Hey,” Katie says gently, looking at her over the top of Emily’s head. She blinks slightly, surprised that she hadn’t even noticed that Katie had drawn away from the kiss, and pulls herself out of her thoughts. “Stay here with us, yeah.”

Emily starts to turn, confused, but although Naomi might have let her mind drift the rest of her had stayed remarkably vigilant, and so Emily barely has the faculties to understand anything other than the fact that she is, as demanded, about to get off. And Naomi smiles wryly, because if Katie turns out to actually be observant, it’ll undermine everything she thought she knew about her.

As if that hasn’t already started happening, she thinks, then presses her face into the back of Emily’s neck and listens to the crack of her voice as she moans out, “ _Naomi_.”

They stay snuggled together like that. The afternoon slips into evening and the light starts to fade; Naomi thinks briefly about suggesting that they get up, that surely her mum will grow suspicious if they never leave the room, but decides it’s not worth it.

And so, fine, she thinks again, just like she had that first morning, but no objections follow. She decides that means she’s as daft as the rest of them and concludes that maybe this will somehow work out, because it probably helps their odds of success that she’s not in a complete state of panic. It also occurs to her that it’d probably help to make a list, and she’s already started thinking up things to slot into the ‘Pros’ column when she remembers Katie’s unexpectedly sage advice, sighs deeply, and snuggles in closer.

So yeah, she concedes, ignoring the lingering, niggling impulse she always has to run when things get to this point, where they have the capacity to overwhelm her completely. Even if it was Katie who suggested it, maybe she’ll try something different this time.

Maybe she’ll stay.


End file.
